Small Comforts
by purplefern
Summary: Hiccup has an horrible experience with Alvin and the Outcasts, and needs some comforting from his family.(sorry about the super vague summary,but there's not much else to be said.)
1. Horrors

_May be OOC and cliché, this is my first time writing Dragon Riders of Berk, and one of my few times writing 1__st__ person. My mind wouldn't let me write this in 3__rd__ person for some reason. _

* * *

"Hey, Hiccup!" yelled Snotlout at me as I was leaving the arena after dragon training. _Oh, gods. Please don't let this be more complaints. _

"Yes, Snotlout?" I replied, none too enthusiastically, "What do you want?" He stopped in front of me, and looked around at anything but me before finally saying what he wanted.

"I need some help. Hookfang's been acting weird lately."

_Oh, man, not again. I hope that this won't end up like the last time Hookfang was "acting weird". _ I sighed, so much for going home.

Toothless gave me a questioning look, probably wondering why we weren't home yet. "Go ahead home, bud. This won't take too long." He gave me a last look, then walked to the exit of the arena. I turned around, and walked the way I came.

"Dragon conqueror…" I heard Snotlout's voice come from behind me. I froze, standing straight up, even my hair seemed to stand on end. Only one person ever called me that, and I hoped that I wouldn't have had to deal with him again until much later.

"Snotlout, why would you call me that?" I asked as I turned to face him. But Snotlout was gone. Facing me instead was Alvin the Treacherous. Why was he here? How did he get on Berk? "Alvin" I said quietly.

He laughed evilly. "What's the matter, Hiccup, or should I say, dragon conqueror? Didn't you miss me?"

"What? Miss you and your _wonderful _personality?" I replied sarcastically. "Not for a minute" I added, now serious. "You'd better get out of here, once my dad figures out that you're on Berk…."

He laughed that laugh again, cutting off my warning. "Yer dad? So yer daddy's going to come save you, eh? Well, I'll tell ya a secret" he said leaning down and talking in a loud stage-whisper, "Yer father's dead."

I threw his arm away, and stumbled away from his grasp. "No! You're lying!"

"Alvin the Treacherous, lie? Look at me, boy!" he yelled, grabbing me and forcing me to look at his face, "Do I look like I'm lying? Yer father's dead. I killed him meself not but five minutes ago." It couldn't be true, he had to be lying. I looked him in the eye, needing to know the truth. He was dead serious; there wasn't a trace of expression on Alvin's face that said that he was lying.

"No." How did this happen? Alvin dropped me, not even caring that I was free. My father, Stoick the Vast, dead? My father, who ignored me for so long, and had started to care about me again? Who _I _had started to care about again? For the first time in awhile, now, I wished that I was big and brawny like… like my dad. Then I could punch Alvin hard enough to wipe that stupid smile off his face. "Alvin…" I growled.

"And it's all thanks to you teaching me how to train dragons." That one sentence, 12 little words, seemed to send the world spinning. All around me, outcasts jumped out, and tied me up; I couldn't think what to do. Alvin's last sentence was still ringing in my ears. "Now I can let you watch the fruits of your handiwork." I watched, forced to keep my eyes open no matter how much I struggled, as Outcasts poured into Berk from every angle; some by sea on boats, some marching in on land, and, to my horror, some flying in on dragons. I watched, wanting to close my eyes but unable to, as they stormed into houses with maces and axes and swords, or lit them on fire with their dragons. Then I saw Astrid, axe ready with Toothless in a defensive crouch behind her, with Outcasts moving in to surround them. Stormfly was lying next to her, unmoving. She and Toothless took out Outcast after Outcast, still going strong. But they just kept coming. An Outcast came behind her with a spear held high, bringing it right down on her back…

"Astrid!" The world seemed to fall down around me as the spear hit its target, and I hit hard ground.

"Astrid!" I yelled, sitting up and looking around panicked. _Wait, this isn't the arena. _"My room. This is my room. It was just a nightmare."

* * *

_So… good? Bad? Meh? R&R First time writing a fic for HTTYD, so try to be nice. There will be more with this (that's where the "comfort" part of hurt/comfort comes in). Until next chapter! (Which involves cute Hiccup/Toothless fluff, yay!) _


	2. Comforts

Across the room, Toothless was giving me a concerned look. "Toothless, I'm fine." He didn't look convinced. "Well, I'm glad to see you believe me" I said rolling my eyes, though I was still picturing him and Astrid in my nightmare. He snorted at my sarcasm, whether it was supposed to be a laugh or a scoff, I don't really know, then walked over and nudged my shoulder with his snout. "Thanks, bud. Go on back to sleep, I'll be fine." He just gave me the dragon-fied version of a raised eyebrow. Honestly, he can act like such a mom sometimes. "How many times do I have to say 'I'm fine' until you believe me?" He did that scoff-laugh again, and lied down, curling around me. I halfway expected him to start asking what my troubles were, and if I wanted to talk them out. "Seriously, Toothless?" He stared at me steadily.

"You're not going to move until I talk about it, are you?" A low rumble came out of his throat, and he nodded, wrapping his tail around in front of me to make his point. "You know, for a dragon you have some Viking-like stubbornness issues." I looked at him, hoping he had changed his mind, but he just nodded to go ahead. Actually, as annoyed as I acted, I was actually pretty happy to have Toothless there, wrapped around me. Nothing better than strong, overly-protective Night Fury to make you feel safe. "Fine, you win. It was just a nightmare, ok? I had a nightmare about Alvin and the Outcasts. There, you useless reptile, are you happy?" Toothless nodded his head as if to say "Very", and nudged my cheek before going back to the stone slate across from my bed, making his fire-circle then settling back down. He looked at me, then my bed, cocking his head. "Nah, I'm gonna stay up a little longer." He yawned and settled in his fire-circle. "Goodnight, bud."

I stayed on the floor for a little longer, staring down in thought.

_I should get back in my bed. _

_But I would really rather check on my dad. _

_But how un-Viking would that be? _

_But I need to know that he's ok… _

"Calm down, Hiccup. It was just a nightmare, my dad is fine."

_Maybe I could just "wander" downstairs, act casual, like I'm getting a drink or something, and just check that he's ok. _

"What could possibly go wrong?" Standing up carefully and making my way to the door, nothing could be heard except for Toothless' quiet breathing, the pad of my own footstep, and the metallic clink of what now served as my left foot. I opened the door only to bump into a solid mass, which looking up proved to be my dad. "Oh, uh, hi. Dad. I was just, uh, getting a drink. Do you want something?"

"No… I was just coming to say goodnight."

"Oh, well, goodnight." I started to close the door, but my dad pushed himself into the doorway. "Dad?"

"It's just, uh, are you alright, Hiccup?" My dad shifted back and forth, looking about as awkward as I felt.

"Yeah…I'm fine, why?"

"Well, I was just downstairs, having a drink before bed, like I normally do, you know, and I heard some loud noises coming from up here. I wanted to make sure that everything was alright."

"Oh, that. I fell out of bed, is all. I'm fine."

"Oh, good." My dad took a step back, out of the doorway, but I didn't close the door. He turned to leave, and I started to close my door when he turned back around. "Hiccup…" he paused, as if he wasn't sure what he was going to say next.

"Yes?"

"You know that you can come to me, if you have a problem, right?"

I swallowed a little, not expecting anything like this, and the memory of my horrible mistake in my nightmare, but that wasn't just in my nightmare, still in my mind. "Yeah, I know."

"I understand well how hard it is sometimes to be a leader. Sometimes you have to make difficult decisions that can haunt you later. And I'm proud of you, son, for becoming such a strong leader."

_Proud of you… _Since we made up that time on Dragon Island, since that first time in so long that he had said he was proud of me; every time still rings in my ears after he says it. My dad, Chief of Berk, is proud of _me, _his son.

"Thanks…dad." Out of nowhere, a huge yawn escaped from my mouth, most likely ending this father/son moment.

"Well then, goodnight, sleep tight."

"And don't let the sock-stealing trolls bite?" I added with a smirk.

He laughed and replied, "I've been letting you be around Gobber too much. Well, I'm off to bed. For the last time, goodnight."

"Goodnight, dad." He walked away down the hall, and I slowly closed the door shut. I stood there for a little longer, playing the conversation back in my head, before finally deciding that I should get back into my bed. Pulling the covers back over me, and nightmare mostly forgotten, I looked over to where Toothless was resting peacefully, shifting in his sleep every now and then, like he was dreaming. _I wonder what dragons dream about. _

* * *

_So, did you like it? I hope you get that the "useless reptile" was supposed to be in more of an endearing sort of way, like when you make fun of a little brother. That's what I was aiming for. One more chapter to go. R&R Until next chapter! _


	3. What Dragons Dream About

Hiccup and I were doing a usual flight, soaring above Berk while enjoying the sunset. I glanced up at my rider. He looked excited and free, with a smile on his face like he usually had when we went on flights, and I was glad for it. We had both been through so much at the hands of those Outcasts. I growled, thinking about them; not only were they cruel to me and Hiccup, they also mistreated many good dragons (though I have no love for Whispering Deaths).

There was a weight in my claws, and I looked down at it. The no-good turn-scale Mildew. I growled at him, teeth bared, and was satisfied to see terror on his face. Although he was half Mildew's height, my Hiccup was more than twice the man of this worm in my claws.

In my other claw was none other than Alvin. I growled even more threateningly at him than at Mildew, barely keeping myself from shooting a fire ball at him. He had the good sense to be frightened of an incredibly angry Night Fury.

I flew on, with these two in my grasp, to my old nest, pretty much empty since Hiccup and I took out the fake-Queen. I flew into the heart of the nest, over the pit which I knew was a volcano at its heart. _Poetic justice that those who harm dragons and their riders are harmed by the Dragon nest. Bye-bye. _And they dropped far down, concealed by the mist hovering above the pit.

* * *

**(Hiccup pov)**

I looked where Toothless was sleeping, and doing his dragon smile in his sleep. _Whatever he's dreaming about, it must be a pretty good dream. _

* * *

_This was intended to be funny, but I kind of feel like it just turned out sort of dark. And, I have a question for you more regular httyd writers, why do you say that Toothless has paws? Dragons don't have paws, they have claws. Right? And what on earth are we supposed to call that dragon behemoth, anyway? I just went with "Fake-Queen" because I feel like the dragons aren't going to have a very high opinion of him/her/it. Well, I hope you enjoyed this little story. R&R _


End file.
